From Hatred to Love
by PinkPanther712
Summary: I'll never forget what you did, what you said, what you put me through! I'll never be trusting you again! There is nothing you can do, nothing that will bring me back to you – I am done with you! A never fulfilled promise after nine years of waiting made Ogino Chihiro who she is now – a person who only feels hate towards the one world and its persons she once loved!


**Chapter One**** – ****How the hate started to poison her heart**

Ogino Chihiro is done with her past. She has been the stupid little girl long enough. She finally realized that she can no longer live in a dream day after day because life is unfair and so is love.

Yes, she admitted to herself that she was in love with the spirit world and most of all with Haku, but then everything changed when she returned in the human world and school started.

She got bullied in school since the first few weeks after she moved in the new blue house with her parents. Her daydreaming made her different. First it just have been a few girls but not for long. Very soon her whole class started calling her names until the whole school hated her. They called her 'abnormal' and 'ugly' and much more cruel had hurt her so much and she wanted to keep up with them, defend herself but she knew better. She'd rather keep her dignity or what was left of it. She held onto her right to feel happy until she got crushed once and for all.

One day after school the bullies realized that she no longer paid attention to all those things they said to her, so they put her against a wall, outnumbered – one against a whole class, maybe more? She cannot remeber. After a few beated her to the ground, everybody started kicking und punching her whole body until she was unconscious and her body covered in blood. Chihiro, luckily, only had a concussion and a few broken ribs because when a young woman found her, she believed Chihiro was dead.

Since that day Chihiro decided that it would be best to not care anymore. She started to deny that her journey ever happened at all and also started hating everyone there because if it wasn't for them Chihiro would have had a normal childhood, would have had friends and her parents would still care about her. They may be human beings again but behave like pigs. They abuse her daughter, too.

But Chihiro hated Haku the most. He never came to help her, never came to take her with him away from all those monsters, who are her race 'humans'. She never forgave Haku for all of this and probably never would.

Chihiro never understood how such a handsome boy around twelve could make such a promise to her, that they would see each other again, but never keep it? Her explanation was simple like every answer she made up. Because if she thought too much about him, she realized that she still had feelings for him and would forgive him, even though his amazing green eyes would do all the work.

So she kept taking the easy way out of everything, and is convinced that Haku likes toying around and never liked her at all and just played the nice guy to make the pain for her even more painful.

Then why did he ever saved her that day when she was younger and fell into his river? For that, she had no answer and she hated it. But one thing is for sure for her, he is watching her from the Spirit World and enjoys every single moment she gets beaten up, punched, or is hurt by words – so it's a good thing she doesn' care anymore.

That one summer day she thought she might die by the hands, legs and feet of her Classmates she got blood in her eyes and ice in her veins. Every action of her is defined by hatred. Nobody can ever changes the way she feels about the world and its people she once loved because if she ever forgave them, she had to deal with all these long forgotten memories and the pain they've caused. That would be her death, she already is broken one more crack and she would splitter in thousands of little pieces and there would be nobody to hold them together.

„And I can never let that happen", thought Chihiro to herself on her way back home from work in another town where no one knows her. She is a waitress in a bar and works until late night.

She is so lost in her thoughts and hatred that she does not notice that three black clothed persons follow her in a deserted alley. Each of them armed with knives and guns.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for checking this out.

This is my first Fanfiction ever so I am very excited!

My first language is not English so if you find any spelling mistakes or false grammar, please let me know!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I am eager to hear what you think so please leave a review, it would mean so much to me!

I wish all of you Merry Christmas and exactly one year ago I started reading Fanfiction and I want to thank so many authors for inspiring me to write my own Fanfiction. You all have proofed that if you want something, you can achieve it.)

Lots of love – PinkPanther712

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these persons, even if I wish so. But these persons are masterpieces by the most talented man ever Hayao Miyazaki!


End file.
